Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication networks exchange wireless data with User Equipment (UE) to provide mobile data services to users. When a UE registers with the LTE network on behalf of a user, the LTE network queries a Home Subscriber System (HSS) database to obtain information related to communication services for the UE. In particular, the HSS yields Access Point Names (APNs) that initiate default bearers for the communication services. The APNs initiate communication services, such as Internet access, Voice over LTE, user provisioning, live video streaming, and the like. In some cases, the user provisioning service allows for user control based on the Extensible Mark-up Language Configuration Access Protocol (XCAP).
The HSS is used to block the communication services by disabling the APN for a blocked service. If a user fails to pay for past network usage, then the APNs for non-emergency services such as Internet browsing, are typically disabled in the HSS for that user's UE. When the UE subsequently registers with the LTE network or visits another network, the HSS does not yield any APNs that would initiate a blocked service.
In some wireless communication networks, the user's wireless device has control settings for mobile data services. For example, a user can operate their device to turn off mobile data services while retaining voice calling services. In particular, the user may specify a device setting to disable mobile data when roaming. Unfortunately, the ability of the user to control mobile data services in LTE networks is not efficient or effective.
Overview
A wireless network receives a registration from a wireless device. The network identifies an Extensible Mark-up Language Configuration Access Protocol (XCAP) service and establishes an XCAP bearer for the wireless device. The network receives an enabling instruction over the XCAP bearer to enable the mobile data service and establishes a mobile data bearer for the wireless device. The network exchanges user data with the wireless device over the mobile data bearer. The network automatically establishes the mobile data bearer for the wireless device responsive to subsequent registrations when the mobile data service is enabled. The network receives a disabling instruction over the XCAP bearer to disable the mobile data service for the wireless device. The network terminates the mobile data bearer for the wireless device and does not automatically establish the mobile data bearer for the wireless device responsive to subsequent registrations when the mobile data service is disabled.